


Mother Dearest

by KoyukiTan



Series: The Hobby Club [4]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiTan/pseuds/KoyukiTan
Summary: When Yuuya's parents arrive home form a mission, he is overwhelmed by numerous feelings of relief and happiness. The life of having parents as investigators is never easy, alway waiting for their return or dreading the phone call. But Hairu knows that all too well and wants to make sure her son knows that he's well loved despite her absence. But will her attachment to him cause them more problems then expected?Meanwhile, a new threat is lurking in the shadows.





	Mother Dearest

“I guess we’re suspended for a few days, huh?” Ferid, Crowley, Rene and Lacus were making their way out of their school after having a ‘discussion’ with Mika and Krul for a fair punishment. As much as Mika wanted them to be expelled from the school, Krul gave them a more ‘human’ punishment, as she knew that having them in school was safer then having them roam around for a long time aimlessly looking for more trouble.

“So now what?” Crowly asked

“Yeah, that plan was a bust so-“ Lacus nearly lost his arm again as soon as Ferid swung himself around to face his 3 friends.

“Now now it’s only one week, surely we can manage that.” His smile was so wide and so pleased it was almost sickening.

“One week to do what exactly…? It’s not like we can go around collecting blood like we used to.” Rene was the most collected at out of all of them, but in a way he didn’t care what they did. He was bored. They all were. Eternal life wasn’t as fun as most would think.

“In good time~ something will come along~ Besides, I think we were pretty lucky the imperial demons didn’t come down to do more damage.” Ferid says this like he forgot that Yoichi had managed to pierce him with his own gear but let him go; indeed he could have died there but he pushed it under the rug for now.

“Maybe…But didn’t you think they were kinda weird?” Lacus sighed glancing up at the night sky.

“Who?”

“Those other students…like the white haired boy with the stitches…or the one with the maneuvering gear.”

“Them…? I did. It was surprising that they were able to hold us off for so long, a little impressive even.” Crowley added as he walked up to Feird’s side, “What did you think?”

“The girl and the boy I had were interesting. She gave a pretty good fight at the beginning but didn’t last long…the boy…he was something special.”

“Him? But he didn’t even get a scratch on you?”

“Maybe not today…but when I was near him I felt something…Like he was wielding some kind of strength under a shell. Honestly I should’ve killed him when I had the chance.”

“It’s not like he’s a threat to you or anything.” Lacus joked, “Besides we won’t be seeing them again…but if we do we might as well take a bite, that little stitchey one owes me.”

“One day~” The group of vamps took a turn down an ally way as a short cut to Ferid’s underground mansion which was risky in itself as alleyways were common hunting grounds for ghouls and they didn’t appreciate it when vamps came into their territory.

“Hey…you guys smell that?”

“Yeah…Ghoulish.” Rene and Lacus both turned around just in time before a Rinkaku kagune nearly cut them in half, “Whoa!” But as the head of his little group Ferid decided to take acknowledgement of the ghoul in question, there was no use in pretending to ignore them now.

“Careful now, my friends already lost their arms today and really wouldn’t appreciate having their bodies cut too.”

A shadowy figure stood at the entrance of the ally way, making it’s way closer to them step-by-step.

“I’m not looking for a fight I just wanted a laugh, no, I heard you’re interested in getting back at…Yuuya Mochizuki?” The figure was now visible to them through a flickering light; someone who looked to be a ghoul investigator…but that couldn’t be the case because he was a ghoul?

“Hmm? The boy from before…I’m afraid we’ll need some clarification on how you are aware of this.”

The man laughed,

“The name’s Furuta Nimura…I was at the match today and witnessed Yuuya and his little buddies beat you-“

“Don’t bring that back up!” Recklessly, Lacus nearly attacked before being forced back by Rene, it appeared that Ferid was intrigued.

“Yes sadly that was the case. But why does this matter to you?”

“It’s a long story and I’m afraid that now’s not a great time to explain it in full…but here’s the short: Yuuya possess something that most humans do not, though I’m sure you vampires already figured that out.”

“Indeed, but what is it exactly.”

“That is not information I can share right now…”

“Well then we have no business speaking to each other do we?” the vampires were about to take their leave when Furuta called to them again.

“Oh but I believe we do~ you said you wanted to get back at the group didn’t you?”

“So what If we do, we don’t need a ghouls assistance.”

“Listen, I want Yuuya. But he’s sheltered by one-too many obstacles which is why I’m seeking out help from those he makes enemies of…If you help me by getting rid of his friends…I can easily take care of his family. Once he is totally unprotected, I’ll be able to go in and take him in one piece.”

The vamps exchanged glances; obviously this was something a little too random to accept right away.

“Do we get anything out of the deal?” Crowley asked.

“You get revenge of course~”

“It’s not like we vamps cherish any materialistic things anyways…plus we have some time. Alright Furuta, we’ll join you!”

“Fantasic! Yes, this will make this quite fun!”

\--

After the events that took place at Sanguinem High, Yuuya Mochizuki and his friends were now certainly being recognized around their own school as something more then they were once seen. Every day they'd receive a visitor to their clubroom asking for help or advice; even to just say hello. It was an odd feeling for all of them to have this kind of recognition, they were never the ones to receive the attention from anyone before and now all of a sudden people were coming to them willingly; each of them using their areas of strength to play a part.

Between their new club duties, school, and even after hour jobs, they could no longer complain about having nothing to do. In some cases that was better.

\--

One evening, when they were tidying up from the day's work in the clubroom, Izumi couldn't help but glance at the covered canvas that was placed in the corner of the room. Now that they had other student's problems to help solve, they never had time to work on any of their own personal hobbies and projects; meaning Yuuya's painting had been put on hold for a little while.

"Yuuya...Can't I just take a peak at the painting?"

"Not yet."

"Why? It's not like you're going to finish it anytime soon, it'll just collect dust."

"Maybe, but if you see it now you won't be as pleased to see the final piece." Yuuya wouldn't let anyone look at the painting now, he was determined to keep it a surprise. But as much as she respected his wishes her curiosity would always remain.

"I think I'm going to head out, I'm late for a meeting." Juuzou said as he let out a yawn, "How boring."

"Juuzou, you could've left earlier to make it on time..." Izumi said, "won't they be upset that you weren't there?"

"Nah~ I didn't want to go to that meeting anyways, all they talk about is plans and strategies. Shinohara will probably scold me but that's fine." and with that, the stitched boy made his way for the door, a bit of a drag in his step today.

"I'd better get going too. It's my turn to get the groceries and I know sis won't be happy if I come home empty handed." Armin added as he followed behind Juuzou. Now there was only three of them left and it didn't take long for them to realize just how late it actually was. When Yoichi took a look outside the window, it was almost pitch black and when he looked over at the auburn haired girl, he felt bad if she were to walk home alone. All kinds of trouble occurred at night and if anything happened to her, he'd feel terrible.

"Izumi-chan, I can walk you home if you'd like." He offered, but Izumi seemed hesitant,

"But don't you live in the opposite direction from me? You'll get in late..."

"I don't mind..." He wanted to give her his reason, but he also didn't want her to think that he didn't think she could hold her own. She could. But he still wanted to make sure of that and...He was starting to see her in a different light these days.

After a couple of moments, she nodded her head to accept.

"Okay, as long as you don't mind." picking up their things, Izumi looked back at Yuuya who was still cleaning up one of the tables, "do you want us to wait for you?"

"No, you two go on. I'll be leaving shortly." he wasn't going to hold them back, besides they both had parents and siblings waiting for them at home. Once they left and Yuuya was the only one left in the room, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He'd never have the same reassurance as most of his friends, they could almost always guarantee their parents and family being at home, but Yuuya couldn't. Yuuya's parents both worked for the CCG as investigators along side Juuzou. Except they'd come back late in the night and leave early in the morning, sometimes they wouldn't return for weeks or even months. They put their lives on the line everyday and their return was never promised. But still, he had to carry on. Yukimura did, so why shouldn't he be able to? Grabbing his things, the artist made his way out of the clubroom to make his way home.

\--

His usual walk home went on as usual. The streets filled with late night workers making their way home, a few students hanging out in restaurants and arcades, people flooding the crosswalks; the basic night life of Tokyo. Once he made it to his house, there was something different; there was a car parked in the driveway. At first, a wave of relief flooded over him as he realized who was home but at the same time, a bit of anger started to kick in.

"No warning as usual." Yuuya made his way inside almost cautiously and took his shoes off by the front door, "I'm home." No one replied to him, but he could hear voices coming from the living area. Walking in the room, there he saw his sister and both his parents all looking over at him.

"Yuuya." his father spoke his name as if to gesture him to come over to them. This man was known as Koori Ui, a special class investigator for the CCG making him one of the best in Tokyo. He had black hair styled in bowl-cut and chocolate brown eyes. A firm man but still carried a great deal of love for his family even if he didn't always act like it.

"It's so good to see you!" His mother wasted no time to get over and through her arms around her son. Hairu Ihei, a first class investigator working along side her husband and partner. She had sakura-pink hair styled into a bob and grey eyes. Unlike Koori, she was bubbly and had an almost childish side to her. Though she seemed happy there was always this sadness she carried with her.

"Yeah..Did you guys just finish a mission?" Yuuya didn't return his mother's affection and instead stood straight and stiff. As much as he loved his parents and knew that they loved him, he always held a small grudge against them for constantly up and leaving him and his sister.

Alone over and over.

Year after year.

Holding their breath, praying that they'd never get a notice or a phone call from the CCG to tell them bad news.

But that was to be expected having parents as investigators.

"Yes. Though we were gone a little longer then what was estimated..." Koori sighed as he averted eye contact with anyone in the room. He was probably anxious to go out for a smoke.

"No kidding..."

"You know, we have a bit of a break coming up so we'll be home with you two for a while," Hairu said as made her way back beside Koori, “we should all go out as a family, we haven’t done that in a while…all four of us.” A break, that meant they'd have some time off but it's not like Yuuya or Yukimura could stay home with them as they had school and their clubs.

"Dinner is just about ready," Yukimura said as she peaked into the kitchen, "Father, Mother, I'd like to hear about the mission...Was Arima there?" Yuuya didn't want to hear anything about their mission. He didn't like to hear about death and he certainly didn't want to eat and listen about it. But he knew better then to go into his room and hibernate for the rest of the night, he'd probably be scolded for it since there was no viable excuse he could come up with anyways.

\--

"I'm afraid that’s all we're allowed to tell you. You both know the rules about information, the countermeasures act is very firm on that." As Koori finished off the story of their latest mission, it was clear to see that even emotionless Yukimura was enchanted by it, she was always fascinated by their parent's stories of their missions and adventures.

Especially the ones with Arima.

Everyone in his family had some type of connection or admiration for the CCG's greatest and most mysterious investigator; the reaper. Koori was specially trained under Arima when he first became part of the organization, Hairu had grew up with him as an older brother figure, Yukimura was named after him (a story for another time), he was even Yuuya's Godfather. But to Yuuya, he felt more like a stranger. The two had only been in the same room a couple of times and those are the times he can remember, he doesn't even understand why Arima is so important anyways; but he would never say that out loud. It was hard to appreciate something when you hardly understood it.

Finishing off the last of his meal, Yuuya thanked his sister and decided that he'd head to his room to finish some homework before bed. Now that he had the club he had to work out his timing a bit better.

"Homework? I thought that's why you stayed at the school so late?" Hairu asked as she helped collect the dishes from the table with her daughter. But all Yuuya could do was raise a brow in question, obviously they should've known what he was doing.

"No, I was working with my club so I never got around to it."

"Club? Well that’s good! What did you end up joining or did that art club of yours start up?"

“Umm…Something like that.” That's when he remembered he never actually told his parents about the Hobby club in the first place, which also meant they were unaware of what happened with the vampires a little while ago. Well, no use getting into it this late in the evening, especially since he could go on and on about it…or his father would scold him for it. But he really wanted to tell them, he wanted them to praise him a little or at least be happy for him. It was a selfish thing to want and it wasn't something he usually desired but his parent's acceptance was special.

"Yes...I founded one a little while ago. But I'll tell you tomorrow, I want to finish my homework before I get too tried and leave it till morning. Night everyone."

Once Yuuya had left, all Koori and Hairu could do was look at each other and shrug.

"Did he start up that art club then?" Hairu asked, "I think he said something to me over the phone once."

"Actually...I'm not entirely sure what he's doing..." Yukimura said as she began to run the tap to fill the sink, "I've heard some interesting rumors but I'm not the one to say if they're true or not. All I know is that it's not an art club...I don't think it's a sport club either."

Koori saw this as a chance to finally go out and have a smoke now that things were getting quiet. Not only would he have a chance to drop his guard for a moment it would allow him some time to ponder more on the subject of Yuuya and his club.

Now that he was out in the chilly night air alone, he lit one of his cigarettes, put it in his mouth, and fell into a daze. Hairu never let Koori smoke inside, she’d attempted to get him to quit many times but this would be something he’d have to overcome himself…if he ever did.

"Hmm..." Now in his thoughts he began to entail on the subject further in his mind. From what Yukimura said, Koori couldn't help but be a little curious into what his son was getting into. If he knew him as well as he thought he did, he was positive that he wasn't getting into trouble. Yuuya was a good boy, not to mention that he was too afraid of his own shadow to do anything outside of his comfort zone...but then again his best friend was Juuzou so who knows what things he was getting him into-

Koori blew out a cloud of smoke and banished the thoughts, his mind was already warn out form the last mission to think into nonsense. Waste of energy.

'So...What exactly is Yuuya up to?'

\--

In his bedroom, Yuuya scribbled away in his notebook as he was just about done the assignment for the night when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Hi. Your sister made some tea and I thought since you’re busy studying I’d bring it up to you.” Hairu came into the room with a small tray carrying two cups of Jasmine green tea.

“Oh, thank you.” Yuuya carefully took one of the cups into his hand and blew lightly on the top to cool it. But it looked as if his mother wanted to stay with him as she took a seat on his bed sipping lightly on her own beverage, a smile growing across her face.

“Ah~ This would go great with some melonpan!”

“Mom, we just had dinner.”

“Oh right~ Well, I guess I’ll have to stop by a bakery tomorrow then.” Hairu couldn’t help but laugh a little, this making Yuuya smile too. Even small moments like this Hairu would hold close to her forever, she didn’t know when it would be the last time she’d see her family so she had to make their time together worth while. Simple things as sharing tea and a laugh was enough to make her day. “Well…I’ll let you finish up then, we can talk more tomorrow.” Hairu collected their cups before making her way out leaving Yuuya to his homework.

‘Looks like I’m going to have to rush through the last bit here, tea always makes me tired…’ he thought to himself before scribbling away the rest of his work.

\--

The next morning, Yuuya got out of bed and performed his usual routine of getting dressed, making his bed, brushing his teeth and his hair before heading down for breakfast. But this morning it was a little different; Yukimura wasn’t the one in the kitchen but rather their father. Oddly enough, Hairu had no cooking skills whatsoever; she’d burn anything she touched! So it was usually Koori who handled all the meals back in the day.

“Good morning!” Hairu waved from the table as Koori took a glance away from the stove to give his son a quick nod.

“Morning,” Yuuya felt this warm sense of happiness when he saw his folks home like this, it brought him back to the early days of his childhood, “Where’s Yukimura?”

“She left early to attend a club meeting.”

“I see.” Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Yuuya took a seat beside his mother before he was called up by Koori to get his food.

“Aww Koori, can’t you bring it over to him?”

“He’s a man now Hairu, he can come up and get his own plate.” But his wife would have none of that. Even before Yuuya had the chance to get up his mother pushed him back in his seat and made her way up to her husband to give him a kiss before stealing the plate out of his hands to give to Yuuya, “Quit babying him! He’ll never leave home if you keep this up!”

“But he’s still my baby~ and even if he’s 40 and alone, I’ll still bring him his food.” But both Koori and Yuuya hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

\--

The school day ran on as usual, same courses, same people; same old everything. But once lunch hit, it was time to meet up with his friends!

“Hello everyone!” Yoichi, Juuzou, and Armin all came over to where Izumi and Yuuya’s desks were located to chat for a bit.

“It’s good to hear that Uncle Ui and Auntie Hairu are back.” Yoichi said to his cousin while taking a sip of a milk container, “I bet that’s another relief.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“They’re a busy due…But all high classes are like that.” Juuzou said as took a bite of the cake slice he brought, “I wonder if I’ll become one.”

In some ways Yuuya wanted to protest as he didn’t want to fear more for Juuzou then he already did…But he was his best friend and deserved the support so Yuuya just gave a nod as he reached down to get his own food…wait, what food?

“Shoot! I must’ve forgot…” Yoichi was just about to offer the rest of his when someone else came up from behind his cousin. “M-Mom- what are you doing here?”

“You forgot your food this morning so I thought I’d drop by and give it to you~” Hairu’s presence certainly made Yuuya the center of attention and not in the way he liked. The whispers and the glares were all obvious, especially the obnoxious laughter coming from Alois Trancy.

“Would you look at that? I had no idea Yuuya enslaved his mother to bring him his lunch! That’s repulsive.” But Yuuya’s friends didn’t seem to find it odd or funny, especially considering the situation that his family was usually under. But Hairu didn’t seem to be affected either.

“What’s the matter with dropping off his lunch if it’s not against the rules?”

“Nothing…you’re just an idiot to think it would be okay to embarrass your son like that you hag!”

“Take that back!” His hands slammed on the desk as he rose and approached Alois. Yuuya could handle many things, but he could not handle having someone hurting his family, either it be physical or mentally,

“What!? I was helping you!”

“My mother is not a hag and she is certainly not an idiot! I didn’t make her come and give me my lunch, I could’ve been fine going the day without food but you know what? She came and brought it to me anyways because she’s a good person! You know what else she’s also an-“ But he had to stop himself, it wasn’t worth telling them that she was busy risking her life in order to save other’s. He knew Alois wouldn’t care, he knew they all wouldn’t care. But he did, and he was grateful to having his mother in his life and if a day came where she did die on the battlefield, he’ll be a wreak himself.

When Yuuya looked back at Hairu, she wasn’t crying at all, she was standing there posied and mature, odd enough for her. Either she was proud or holding back tears. Maybe both. Still she left the room with her head high and a smile on her face. One thing for sure, Alois wouldn’t be talking fro the rest of the day.

“You okay…?” Armin asked as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, the rest of them behind.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m good.”

“But just so you know, I think what you did was a good thing…I know I’d do anything to say that about my mother too if she was alive.”

Yuuya was glad he had his friends in his life now, they knew when to let him fight and when to hold him back; they were his rock.

\--

For the day, Yuuya decided it would be best to cancel today’s club meeting, he wanted to get home and speak with his mother again.

“I never really did thank you did I?”

“It’s alright, I enjoy doing little things when I can.”

“But…after what happened today…” was it really that enjoyable to hear those hateful things? He still couldn’t believe someone would actually say that out loud…But reality was, they would. Still, Hairu smiled as she pulled Yuuya in close to give him a hug, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

“Yuuya…I love you and your sister more then my own life. You’re both my motivation to get out and fight day in and day out…I want to protect you best I can…That’s why I don’t mind going out of my way to do things for you, because I love you so much…One day you’ll understand.”

“Thanks…mom.” Yuuya held onto her even tighter, he didn’t know if this was the last time, he didn’t mind taking the rumors for a few weeks at school about her visit, he’d take it all just to ensure she’d always return alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Story: JUUZOU SPECIAL. A boy in the woods with in quinque, what could go wrong? Armin and Yoichi have to save Juuzou!


End file.
